parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Genie (nikkdisneylover8390 Style)
Beauty and the Genie is half coolzdane and half nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of Walt Disney's 30th animated classic, Beauty and the Beast (1991). Summary An arrogant young canine prince and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns him into the hiddeous powerful Genie until he learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village cocker spaniel Lady enters the Genie's castle after he imprisons her father Patou. With the help of his enchanted servants, including the matronly Rapunzel, Lady begins to draw the cold-hearted Genie out of his isolation. Cast * Lady (Lady and the Tramp franchise) - Princess Belle * Genie (Aladdin franchise) - The Beast * Tramp (Lady and the Tramp franchise) - The Prince * Steele (Balto) - Gaston LeGume * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Lumiere (candelabra) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) - Lumiere (human) * Shrek - Cogsworth (clock) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book franchise) - Cogsworth (human) * Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert (Tangled) - Mrs. Potts (teapot) * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH franchise) - Mrs. Potts (human) * Pinocchio Fitzherbert (Pinocchio) - Chip Potts (teacup) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) - Chip Potts (human) * Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) - Maurice * Nikki (with Katlag and Star as extras) - LeFou * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) - Philippe * Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) - Wardrobe * Nala, Kiara, Vitani (The Lion King franchise) - Claudia, Laura, and Paula * Wreck-It Ralph - The Stove * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) - Monsieur D'Arque * Sally Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Fifi (feather duster) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) - Fifi (human) * Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Sultan (footstool) * Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) - Sultan (dog) * Panthers/Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) - The Wolves * Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna (''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) - ''Old Beggar Woman/Beautiful Enchantress * Various Animals - The Townspeople * Various Animal Villains - Gaston's Villagers and Buddies * Various Humans, Various Toons, Various Mythical Creatures - Enchanted Servants * Various Monsters, Various Skeletons, Various Dragons, Various Evil Dinosaurs, Various Sharpteeth - Castle Statues * Owl (Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Owl (Pooh), Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone), Friend Owl (Bambi), Great Owl (The Secret of NIMH), Professor Owl (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, Boom) - The Owl * Bats (The Rescuers), and Gargoyles (Anastasia) - The Bats * Petra, Beanie, Timmy (The Pebble and the Penguin), Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), BIrd Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Young Blu, Carla, Bia, Tiago (Rio 1 and 2) - The Sparrows * Various Dinosaurs, Various Evil Dinosaurs, Various Sharpteeth (The Land Before Time Movies and TV Series), (Dinosaur), (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), (Fantasia: The Rite of Spring), (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) - Defending Furniture * Various Animals - Human Servants Movies/TV Show Used Voices Special Thanks Trivia Gallery Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs